


Ice and Fire Crossovers

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The 100 (TV), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: Some crossovers I came by while I was trying to get ideas for my other fics. Westeros with a little feanorian touch, bending and a space version of the same, with people returning to the Earth after thousands of years. Witchers version too, in case you like this crossover!!
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of oneshots was going to be part of the doors, but they were too different, so I decided to leave the crossovers out on a different collection.

“She looks like a whore with that dress!! Do the dornish not know how to prepare themselves to see a king?” Aerys Targaryen´s words made Princess Elia blush in embarrassment. She was introduced to the court that same midday, as the betrothed of the Crown Prince. When she disembarked in King´s Landing, the young noblewoman was not asking for much. She was hoping for a brief meeting with the Prince and perhaps a ride, but she had only been humiliated by her future goodfather for hours. And the worst was that she couldn´t find help in her brothers, as any of them was allowed to accompany her to her wedding.

“Aerys” an admonishing voice ranged from the other extreme of the table, directed at the king. Elia raised her head in surprise, was indeed someone brave enough to talk like that to the Mad King in his presence? “Please, leave the girl alone. She had much to be nervous about without you belittling her.”

“I was only pointing the truth” the Princess was even more surprised when the person, a black haired man whose long hair was contained in an arrange of braids, didn´t get burned because of his impertinence. 

“Thank you, your grace, for doing so. But, as I said, the Princess must be nervous and tired more than enough without you pointing out her faults” the man got up, holding his air in the way with the same serious expression that he used before on Aerys. “Princess Elia, I beg your forgiveness in the name of the King. We all hope your stay with us is enjoyable from now on. Welcome to our family, Princess.”

“Tha… thank you, my lord” she answered, not knowing what else to say. Did he say OUR family? Was he a Targaryen?

“It seems you are tired. Let me take you to your chambers, where you can sleep the tiredness of the trip” he talked, offering her an arm. She took it, surprised at the firmness of the muscles despite the lithe form of the man. “Your graces, my lords, I will be retiring too. I bid you good night.”

“Heh, age finally getting to you?” the lord didn´t answer, he simply left the room with Elia by the arm. Rhaegar gave him a thankful look, not wanting his bride to get intimidated by his father all night. Rhaella also nodded to him, in the same spirits. The man bowed and left, the Princess by the arm, feeling suddenly very comfortable with him close to her. He finally arrived at the guest room she was occupying until she became crown princess of Westeros.

“Princess Elia” he called her making the dornishwoman take a good look at him for the first time. He was beautiful. More than any human male or female had a right to be. And he wore it with a royalty that not even the Targaryens were able to. And a beauty that even the valyrians would envy. “I hope you understand how lucky you are to marry the Crown Prince.”

“I know” Elia responded, referring to her future role as the Lady of Dragonstone and Crown Princess of Westeros. The changes she planned to make on the Realm when she was the future First Lady of the Nation…

“I think you don´t” the man continued, frowning. She was intimidated by his stare, full of some light of an unnatural source that should have been forbidden to see for humans. “Rhaegar lives for something that is not for his own eyes to see, but my own will presence if the providence of the Valar favours my children. Are you ready for that?”

“The Valar?” Elia asked, not understanding. “Do you not follow the Seven?”

“I follow the Gods of my childhood, Princess. You should do the same” the strange lord continued, throwing her look that can only be interpreted as some sort of unnaturalness, as if he was more than human. “Do you believe in the Valar or the Seven, Princess?”

“I follow the Mother Rhyonish, my lord”

“Then may she shower with the gift of understanding” the man left her, without letting the descendant of his dear Princess Daenerys ask more questions. Like his identity. “Good night, Princess Elia, and might the Valar I believe in, the Rhyonish Mother you believe in and the Seven everybody believe in protect you.”

“Who are you, my lord?” she asked before he managed to leave.

“Maglor… that is how the court calls me” he answered before leaving her to herself.

It will be long years before Maglor regretted what he said to her, long after the years of her marriage with his child Rhaegar, descendant of Estel and Arwen, took place. She was beautiful dressed as a bride, he had to give that to her. And when she took the Targaryen cloak after being stripped of the Martell one by her brother, he felt proud of seeing both descendants of his sons united by marriage. So much that he followed them when they moved to Dragonstone after they married to escape Aerys.

“She is beautiful” he said the first time he held Princess Rhaenys in his arms, a squirming babe fresh out of the womb. Man and child soon became inseparable. Elia, from her window near the sickbed, would watch her little daughter travel in the lord´s arms through the gardens and even her room, feeling more connected with the man than before.

“He is really good with children” she said one day before parting to meet Aerys again. The madman was eager to meet his granddaughter, doubtlessly waiting a silver haired, purple eyes infant. “I mean Maglor, husband. Your… uncle?”

“He is not my uncle” Rhaegar answered enigmatically to his wife, smiling to himself. “But he is something of the sort. He has been there for most of my live, more than my own father. And, if some tales are to be believed, he has been around since Harrenhal, where I was born among fire and death.”

“Really?” Elia asked, more eager to know about the enigmatic man. Maglor heard them talking about him and decided to remain in Dragonston for a bit more. After all, he has been around more than a few years and the Prince of Dragonstone knew it. And more.

He had been there when Gondor became ruins and it´s last people fled towards the island that will become Old Valyria, with him in toes, wanting to be with his last connection with Elrond and Elros after Arwen and Estel died and the elves abandoned Middle Earth. He was there when the children of his sons wared the Ghiscari for their freedom and found what remained the Uruloki, those dammed Morgoth creatures, now reborn by Eru, who bonded with Luthien´s blood and founded the bases of the Valyrian Empire, turning their hair and eyes to the once immortal princess ones. He was there when Daenys the Dreamer had her terrible dream and he decided to follow the Targaryens, Velaryons and other children in their flee, promising himself to return to the Freehold that reminded him so much of Tirion once everything was cleared. Just to be sure Aenar and his family would be safe in Westeros.

Maglor never came back. A catastrophe the size of the sank of Númenor assaulted the Valyrian Freehold while he was with Aenar and the exiles. He nearly went insane then, much like when he first tossed his Silmaril to the sea. The former prince started to sing to the sea again, completely ignorant of the outer world…

“So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love” (*)

He continued to sing, alternating quenya, valyrian and common westron, until a young man from Dragonstone calling him by his name snapped the elf out of it. By then, his fingers have become bloody collections of scars and his harp bloodstained strings. The youngster introduced himself as Aegon Targaryen and reminded him that he still had children to take care of, bringing him back to Dragonstone. There he met Visenya and Rhaenys, both of them darlings, and became an adviser to the Conqueror, as the boy was named later in his life. After seeing his dreams become almost true, he stayed with them as an adviser to the royal family for centuries. He advised Aenys, Maegor, Jaeherys… so many…

“Mag” Rhaenys said one day, interrupting his train of nostalgic thoughts. He smiled at the little girl, who held a doll for him to take. He kneeled on the ground besides the mortal girl, taking it from her hands. “Mag”

“Maglor” he corrected her as he held her in his arms, happy about her being the perfect dornish beauty instead of the valyrian one. Complete contrary to Aerys, who scrunched up his nose when he saw his dark haired granddaughter in the arms of the dornish princess.

“She is a dornish slut!! Just like her mother!!” he screamed when the child was presented to him, alarming everyone in the room.

“Aerys” Maglor scolded the king.

“She doesn´t have any of the Valyrian traits I wanted!! She is useless!!” he screamed, ordering the servants to take the girl away. Maglor stared at the growingly mad man, failing to recognize the traits that he had once admired in the Conqueror.

“Aerys…” he tried to make him change opinions, but he only goy a rude dismissal. The elf sighed, following the small family. They stopped in the garden, where Rhaegar took the small girl in his arms and moved her up and down. Rhaenys laughed, enjoying her short trips. Her father and mother smiled at her, embracing her. Elia´s smile was beaming… so much that Maglor felt the unlikely couple have finally found happiness together. It was a calming thought…

But he was thinking too soon. Short after little Aegon´s birth, Maglor started to notice that a breach has been formed between man and wife. He tried to talk to them, to help them mend it, but it appeared that Pycelle´s announcement about the bareness of the dornish princess has taken more toll in their marriage than he thought it would. They were still good parents, but that happiness they were starting to build together… it was gone.

“I wish to talk to you” Maglor said in a last effort to meddle between them on the way to the Tourney of Harrenhal. It was the first time Aerys accepted to attend to one of such events and, as protector, the elf decided to accompany the Royal Family. 

“Later” Rhaegar said, sad for some reason. He was always so melancholic, but this was a special kind of sadness he hasn´t seen yet. “It´s been difficult, you know. Elia and I… don´t have much in common. We struggled to find something to connect as husband and wife, but we could always be happy together because of the children, specially when they were inside of her… now I fear we might have lost that.”

“You didn´t lose that, you still have Rhaenys and Aegon. They will need the both of you growing up. You love them and will always love them” like I love my little stars, he kept to himself. “Elia and you will recover with time.”

“I suppose” the prince answered, not sure. “Do you remember all those times I sneaked into your room as a child and you told me histories about your family?” Maglor nodded, not understanding why he was mentioning that presently. “Your childhood and home sounded so warm… I always desired something like that for myself. A household full of love and understanding…”

“Our blessing turned to curse, something that happened because of our own actions” the Feaorian said, lowering his head. “Never bring a curse down on yourself as we did, my prince. Never. Not even for that prophecy you are so fond of.”

“The prophecy is important…”

“Not as much as the happiness of those you love. And sometimes, you have to stand firm even in the face of destiny or family and fight for their happiness. The Valar knows I should have.”

“Maglor…”

“Just keep that in mind before you do anything related to that thing. Prophecies are treacherous, my prince, and I wouldn´t want to see you bitten by it.”

“It won´t happen”

Rhaegar also talked too fast. And Maglor had a front seat to witness the disaster the Tourney will become when Rhaegar put his eyes on Lyanna Stark, handed the crown of the Queen of Love and Beauty to Lyanna Stark, slighting Elia and the Martells. The woman left in a rage, taking her children with her, but Rhaegar was too busy enjoying his time with Lyanna, laughing with her and chatting with her to notice. That and the thunderous fury in the eyes of Robert Baratheon, Lyanna´s betrothed. Another descendant of Elros, Estel and Arwen, one he had become distant with.

“Please, Eru, don´t let this become a kinslaying come again” he prayed with all the faith he, a cursed elf, had left.

-Months later-

“Welcome, my prince” Maglor said when Rhaegar finally arrived at the battlefield. The rumour said that he had been with Lyanna Stark while all the disaster unleashed in King´s Landing thanks to Aerys, followed by the Rebellion, as it was started to be called. “The Hope of the Troops surely rises with your arrival.”  
“I thank you, councillor. Can we talk in private?” the silver haired male asked, taking the elf into the commanding tent. “And?”

“And what?”

“Your scolding, what else?” the prince, a full grown man, looked at the floor like a naughty kid. Maglor raised an eyebrow. “I know that you are dying to let out your rage at me for leaving Elia and the children…”

“I´m not angered, Rhaegar, I´m disappointed. It´s different” the noldor put a hand on his front, tired of thinking. That this idiot in front of him was staging the disastrous version of the tale of Beren and Luthien did not sit well with him, especially because without the aid of the Valar and elves, the outcome of true love will not be as sweet as theirs. “Do you love her?”

“I do” he answered without hesitation. “We love each other. And married in the island of faces. She is expecting my child now…”

“Oh, wonderful” Maglor shook his head. “This will be a really good explantion to give to Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark.”

“I believed they would understand” the human continued. “I already sent a message…”

“Do you think weak explanations of love will be enough to make the Rebel Lords lay down their swords? That Robert Baratheon will forget about his wounded pride, Jon Arryn his ambitions and Eddard Stark his murdered family just because you and Lyanna found true love? Valar, you are even more of a fool than Felagund.”

“I…”

“Listen to me, Rhaegar” Maglor now looked less like the parental figure to all the Targaryen line he has been for centuries and more like the warrior and kinslayer he had once been. “Your father made an awful mistake out of paranoia by burning the Warden of the North and his heir, but… he was not entirely mistaken.” The prince looked at him with consternation in his eyes. “Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and many other lords have been conspiring against the Targaryen dynasty for long. That´s why so many alliances between Paramount Houses in the later years.”

“Rickard Stark was part of that conspiracy?”

“He was convinced by his maester to join lately, but that´s not what I want to talk to you about” the elf said, silencing the prince. “Aerys and you caused a rift between us and our most powerful allies, so much that the Rebels now have the upper hand. Arryn has made his moves… and Tywin is going to do the same soon.”

“Lord Lannister? Why…?”

“He wanted that horrible daughter of his to become Queen and will do anything to see that become a reality” Maglor said, remembering the only good decision Aerys made since becoming the Mad King. Cersei Lannister was… awful to not say more. “Now is his opportunity, with Arryn planning to crown Robert Baratheon.”

“Cousin Robert would not be a good king.”

“That isn´t a concern to him right now, not as long as he can control the man. And to do that, he only has to give him wine, blood, whores and Targaryen bodies” Rhaegar´s eyes widened. “This is a war we can´t afford to lose. It will mean the extinction of your family.”

“Maglor” a sword was handed to him. “Andúril, a sword of kings since before the Valyrian Empire rose. May it serve you well.”

“Thank you” Maglor saw the prince leave the tent, silently praying that he was more Aragorn than Elendil.   
But Eru proved again how cursed he was. Rhaegar was killed by a fatal blow from the monstrous Warhammer his cousin used, Maglor unable to help him, as he was cutting Vale knights in another position. What he could, otherwise, was see the rubies jump from his chest and the waters turn red, as he desperately tried to get to the boy. Robert Baratheon raised his hands in triumph, smiling at the frozen elf.

“KINSLAYER!!!!” he screamed, making everybody stop in their tracks, even the victorious Stormlander. It seemed, after all, that years of laying low hasn´t taken the power out of the Minstrel´s voice. He pointed at the Rebel King to make emphasis. “MAY YOU BE AS CURSED AS I!!”

He was horrified a second later. He had never cursed someone of his children´s blood. Not even that wretched Ar Pharazon. OH, ARWEN, ESTEL, ELROND, ELROS… WHAT HAD HE DONE?!! In his shocked state he didn´t notice Arryn the knights surrounding him, reading their swords to catch him as the loyalists retreated. He cut down thousands of enemies trying to get out of there, but in the end, Arryn managed to catch him. The damn falcon´s expression of triumph was almost more infuriating than Robert´s.

“Damn you for putting my children ones against another” he said in quenya before he was knocked out.

-Many months later-

“You see, Theobald? I always keep my promises” Jon Arryn said. Maglor struggled against the chains holding him down in a table, a muzzle in place, silencing him. The archmaester smiled down at his new specimen, already wanting to start with the study. “And keep in mind that the income will be reduced while we are recons…”

“It will not be a problem, Oldtown has it´s own incomes” the maester assured him, sending Maglor a final greedy look. If he was right, he was in front of the fountain of eternal youth. And he won´t let his chances of eternal life go. “Ebrose” he turned to the other maester in the room. One of the few that collaborated with the conspiracy against those disgusting magical Targaryens. “Bring me periodical reviews.”

“Yes, sir” the Feanorian glared at the men, sending them all his fury he had. 

It was before the screams began. The muzzle muffled them, but they still could be heard somehow. Maester Ebrose started to cut different parts of his body to see the inner workings, making notes of how similar it was to a human one, despite his obvious differences. The elf, in the middle of that, regretted having stayed so much near the Targaryen kings, revealing to the westerossi that he was not like them. Had he not gone and gallivant through the court enough years…

“Theobald doesn´t like this at all, he orders more aggressive methods” Ebrose said once, waking him up from light sleep. “Prepare for vivisection”

“But, maester, won´t that…”

“He doesn´t care as long as we keep all the parts conserved” the man answered, grabbing his tools of dissection. Maglor closed his eyes, finally he will meet his end. He will see his father and brothers again… in the Void. The first few cuts have him screaming, his blood falling into the floor as Ebrose cut his chest up, exposing the thoracic cage. He passed a tool towards a younger, stronger looking acolyte who prepared the thing to snap the bones. The lead maester retreated to prepare the conservation solutions… when the acolyte was stabbed in the chest by a sword.

“Mana were tye trying ana care?” the maesters, alarmed, looked through all the room, only to find a blond man in the window. A blond man with pointy ears and a sword. One of the acolytes tried to escape the room to bring the guards, but a second sword was thrown with accuracy to pin him to the Wall. This terrified the grey rats, who didn´t dare to move.

“Glorfindel” another man entered by the same methods, followed by more. They were all dressed in dark colours and wore grey cloaks with a leaf pins. The man that talked before, apparently the leader, approached the table. The blond, who has seen the specimen on the table, intercepted him. 

“Please, mime héru, don´t túl closer. Erestor pole…”

“Ni´m i héru healer símen, captain, ar ni have seen tare than fárea battle wounds ana…”

“Sina na- lala battle harwe, mime héru, -yes´s crueltime.”

“Ni have seen tai too.”

“Elrond, ve a nur, tye don´t mére- ana cen- your ontáro yare so na- so harna” Glorfindel didn´t like recognized Maglor as Elrond´s father, so his words surprised him a little bit… until he realised that he had done that in an effort to keep him away. And not only from the Feanorian, but from the pain. Even so, he dodged his captain and went to the table. He froze when he saw the injuries from the many experimentations. And the muzzle. But after a second he realised the bleeding from the open chest and started to work on knitting the flesh back together so Maglor could get out of there. Elladan also approached, removed the muzzle before joining his father on the healing.

“Pya Ilmanya?” Maglor asked, semi-conscious.

“Ni´m símen, Atar” the peredhel answered as Elrohir joined too, quickly closing the wound. Laurefindil cut the chains as Erestor and other Feanorian loyalists kept the rats contained. The captain grabbed the unconscious elf prince carefully to transport him to their ship.

“Mime héru…”

“Anne- me some lú”

-Years later-

“Ser Willen, I order you not to die” Viserys cried.

“My dear prince, it´s impossible to…” there was commotion down the stairs. The three persons in the room feared assassins, so they get into alert. “Your grace, you have to leave, quickly.”

“It´s not necessary” a known voice surprised Ser Darry. Also the person who appeared on the door after it sounded. Viserys opened his mouth, seeing a face he couldn´t believe he was seeing again. Maglor smiled at the children. “I´m back.” He made signal. “And I brought company.”

“A pleasure, prince and princess” the person behind Maglor said. “I´m Telperinquar and will take custody of you from now on. My uncle Maglor talked about you a lot.”

“Uncle?” Viserys asked, not understanding. He was not aware that the councillor had any family of his own. Rhaegar would have known, a voice told him, but he refused to listen to it. “What… Why do we need a new guardian? Why…?”

“Because of me” Ser Darry smiled, taking a shaky breath. “Lord Maglor, I´m… I´m glad you appeared. Now I can die in piece, knowing that the prince and princess are in safe hands…”

“More than that” another figure appeared, one that both Tyelpe and Makalaurë treated with respect. He showed a great resemblance to both, perhaps more to the first. But his expression was… prideful. A lot. And wore a circlet with an eight pointed star. “Because we are taking back your Throne for you. My way.” the kid got up, he was not going to be manhandled by anyone. He was a King!! But something in the man´s eyes stopped him. They looked… fiery. Like flames. “They don´t call me a genius for anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, now you have the next chapter!!!

“Careful, boys” Ser Rodrik instructed the children as they practiced with the special attributes of the nobles…bending. Or at least the boys were being trained by the old knight, because the girls. The highborn boys, as Jon watched from the side-lines, as he practised with the sword. Like most bastards, he didn´t have a bending. Robb never treated him bad because of that, but Theon…

“JA!!!” a ton of water suddenly felt on him, drenching him to the bone, courtesy of the ironborn. Jon looked at him with rage, controlling it. He can´t harm the idiot… “It was time for you to wet it, Snow.”

“If you are so good, Greyjoy, why don´t you try with someone with a bending of his own?” Robb said, sending his own ball of water onto the squid. Now it Theon´s turn to become drenched in the middle of the icy courtyard. The older one got in position to send more water after him, Robb also taking his stance, but the knight got into the middle. 

“Come on, boys, stop it” Ser Rodrik said, looking from one side to the other, sending them back to the other extreme of the training ground. “Get back to your exercises. You too, Jon, I will revise your katas with you later.”

“Yes, Ser” answered the young bastard as he faced the dummy again, thinking about how it was strange that the Greyjoys and the Starks had the same kind of bending. But, considering the environments they lived in and their respective histories, it was not so strange. Besides, it was the only thing they had in common. Like many parts of Westeros.

Waterbending. Mainly found in the Riverlands, the Iron Islands and the North. Of course, the bending was different according to the place. Riverlands and Iron Islands very good at moving liquid water, as they were dependant on them to move their fastest transportation methods, while the North was specialized in ice and snow. They didn´t make their constructions out of it anymore, but they still kept the art as the principal one. Well, all except the Boltons, who were reputed in a very specialised, very illegal form of Waterbending.

Earthbenders. Mainly the Dornish and the Westerlands. The dornish were great sandbenders apart from earthbenders. They said Lewyn Martel, before he died in the Trident, sunk a whole squad of vale soldiers into the ground turning the floor into quicksand. In the Westerlands, metalbenders were more common, as mining was the prime activity. And the nobility found it practical to turn their own jewels into weapons if they were ever attacked.

Airbenders. The Reach and the Vale, most of the Crownlands too. The three of them were masters at controlling air, keeping the good clime and preventing accidents. The Reachmen were especially good at dispelling unwanted rain, as they were the main food producers of the Realm. And the Vale of Arryn, which was in a mountain, had many other practical uses for it, as flying was better than walking in there.

Firebenders. Valyrian Houses most of them, very few after the Doom. The Crownlands also had a few Houses who practised the art… and also the Stormlands, but they were so specialised that they haven´t made fire in generations. Lightning, the cold blooded fire, was the source of pride of those lands and Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident.

Bastards… bastards were said to be cursed by the Faith of the Seven, so somehow they were deprived of this powers. It was… like the mark of shame for most of them, if they were of noble origin. As Lady Catelyn liked to remind him. 

“Hey, Jon, are you okay?” Robb asked from his door. Jon had run back to his room after the practice to change clothes before maester Luwin´s next class. He didn´t have the power of water to dry them before going to the library after all. “I know Theon is an idiot, but you have to stand him.”

“Brother, forget it, it´s not important” the brunette said, opening the door for the older boy to enter. “I just… feel that I should do something more. Bending, I mean. I know that as a bastard I don´t have the right to have it, but…” he stared at his hands. “I can almost feel it.”

“Then give it time, surely your abilities will come naturally” Robb assured. He lifted a cup from his brother´s bedside table, with a little bit of liquid on the bottom. The redhead smiled, hoping to give his brother a demonstration and lifted the liquid. Instantly he felt something strange on it. He passed his fingers through the bottom of the cup and sniffled the thing. It was… “Brother, what is this?” 

“Oh, it´s just milk” Jon answered, not understanding his interest. “A servant always bring it to me in the morning. I drink it out of inertia by now. Besides, it saves me time in your mother´s presence, something that both of us are glad for.”

“Don´t do it anymore.”

“What?”

“Just listen to me, don´t drink it anymore” the heir to Winterfell, now angered, got out of the room with the cup in his hands. He went straight to the room the Lady of Winterfell occupied, opening the door without knocking. Lady Catelyn was surprised at the rudeness of her firstborn, but more about his angered expression. “Can you tell me what you were thinking?”

“Excuse me?” asked the woman. 

“Oh, don´t try to fool me, mother” the boy continued, glaring at him. “You know how dangerous it is to use suppressants on a child. It could affect their bending forever, making it useless. Or worse, dangerously unstable.” He threw the cup towards her. “What were you thinking?”

“What? Suppressants?” she was in shock now. “I don’t understand, has someone tried to use suppressants on one of your siblings?”

“Yes. In Jon” she instantly frowned. What need was there to use suppressants on a bastard? Bastards didn´t get bending abilities!! “He was so eager to get his own powers, so excited… how could you be so cruel?”

“Robb, I don´t know what you are talking about, really.”

“Please, mother, who else would have a reason to put use those things against Jon?” he turned around, not wanting to talk to her anymore. How could she live with herself after all she has done. He found Eddard on the door and considered for a second to tell him about the suppressants in the milk, but finally decided that no, leaving the Lord of Winterfell concerned. 

“Catelyn, what happened with Robb?” asked the man, entering to his wife´s room. She grabbed the cup from the floor, eyeing it with suspicions. Was it possible that… no, that was impossible. Totally impossible. She was the Lady of Winterfell, no whatever whore spread her legs for her husband.

“He accused me of poisoning your precious bastard with suppressants” she handed him the cup. “As if they were even needed to have him under control.”

“Yes, of course” Ned stared at the cup, wondering if his several years old ruse would continue functioning now that Robb and probably Jon knew what he was doing. Would he continue taking the medication after knowing what it was? But this reaction made Catelyn more suspicious. Was there something he was not telling her?

“Ned, is there something I need to know about the bastard?”

“Not more than you already know” Eddard said. “Did Robb said if he had told Jon what was on the cup? I mean, to check with maester Luwin about the possible after effects of the drugs that could have been used on Jon.”

“I don´t think they will be so bad” the woman answered, coldly. She then lifted herself from her seat, serious. 

“Excuse me now, I have something to do.” The Lady walked towards the maester´s tower. Luwin was surprised to her there that time in the morning, but he received her with curtesy. “Good day, maester. I wanted to talk about some suppressants.”

“Have you been having problems with your powers, my lady?” the man jumped to conclusions, taking some concoctions out of the shelves. “I can offer you a series of light concoctions that could help you to control your waterbending until you have it under…”

“It´s not for me, maester” she stopped him, looking at one particular jar. One that was half filled with white powder, one with a particular smell. The others were completely filled, as none in her household was sick enough to have to take suppressants periodically. And together with what Robb told her last… “I want to ask you if someone might have been taking them regularly, as Lord Robb informed me some of them find their way into one of the children´s cups.”

“Dear gods, are they alright? Do you need me to examine them?”

“No, the incident didn´t made any damages” which meant that the person affected was Jon Snow, concluded maester Luwin. But that surprised him too, because the rule was that the bastards, like peasants, didn´t inherit any bending. Of course there were some few exceptions to the rule, but they weren´t many. “I just want to know if someone has been taking them regularly lately. Or perhaps for a few years?”

“Now that I think about it, the white dragon flower powder seems to always be disappearing from my shelves ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion” Luwin informed, grabbing the semi empty jar. “I don´t know why it is ordered every month or so either, but I always find it with the new medicines without a fault.”

“Why is that? Is that not a regular suppressant?”

“Yes, but… it tends to have some unpleasant side effects in waterbenders, which are the main benders in the North. They are usually more recommended for firebenders.”

“Firebenders?” Catelyn asked, surprised. Firebending was prohibited in Westeros. Was there a firebender in Winterfell? If that was so, they could be in troubles. “Could there be a firebender in the castle?”

“I consider that very unlikely, my lady” the maester calmed her down. “No firebender has been born in the North since times of Brandon the Builder. It´s very unlikely that one has been born recently.”

“And if he comes from another place? You know… a war refugee.”

“Not many refugees came here, not even during Robert´s Rebellion” Luwin continue. “The North, as you must already know, is not very kind to foreigners. And cold climes like the one we have here can weaken their bending, so it is very unlikely that one of them come to seek refuge here.”

“I understand” Catelyn said, but the thought stuck in her mind. A Firebender on the North… no, she must be misunderstanding something. There must be other explanation to why Ned was ordering that particular suppressant and handing it in secret. Must be…

-Weeks later-

“Hey, brother, do you want to come for a ride?” asked Robb to Jon one morning, when they had just finished with their sword practice. The young bastard nodded eagerly. He enjoyed ridding more than anything else in the world, but he didn´t have many opportunities to enjoy that pastime, as Lady Catelyn said bastards didn´t have their own horses and instructed the stablemasters not to let him use the others without permission.

“Give me a second” he put on his cloak quickly and run to the stables, where Robb and Theon, along with some guards, were waiting for them. 

“Ready?” Jory said, taking the lead in his destrier.

Jon followed, being the best ridder in the company. Together with Robb, that was just behind him, they explored the woods around Winterfell on horseback. The brothers laughed, speeding up and separating themselves from the group. But it didn´t matter, they were perfectly safe… until a group of wildlings fell upon them. Jon fought valiantly, using the sword Jory have given him at the beginning of the trip, fighting the wildlings off with more luck than Robb. As he found out when he turned around and saw a tall warrior holding his brother by the neck, strangling him.

“Robb!!” he yelled, trying to get to him. But the other attackers got in his way.

“Lower that sword, boy, there is no way you can pass us all” one wilding mocked, smiling as he approached the bastard. Jon gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated and… frustrated. Too much. Too bad… too hot. Hotter than ever. Hot as… as…

“Fuck you” he attacked, doing his best with the sword to get to a still kicking Robb. Unfortunately, one of the bandits managed to knock the weapon out of his hands. Jon raised his hands on instinct to block an attack… only to shot fire from them. The wildings were in shock, watching their comrade burned alive. So much that the burly man he was trying to reach released Robb. 

“Fucker” the Stark heir bended the snow to freeze the ones closest to him. 

But the wildlings were no longer the problem. No, the problem now was his brother. His younger brother and his erratic bending, which was beginning to start a forestall fire. And he didn´t know how to stop, as he never received formal training. Robb either. He meant… he had formal training in waterbending, which he was now using to stop the fire before it consumed all the forest, but… well, how different could two bendings be? He have to help Jon, just as he did for his other siblings when they started with their training.

“Jon!!! You have to calm down and let it flow. Let the energy flow to the floor!! And the fire will die on it´s own!!” he screamed, trying to get Jon to calm down.

“I´m trying!!” he said desperately, scared. It was an irony, he had waited his whole life to start bending and now that he could… he was scared of it. Was it because it was the wrong element? Yes, that should be. And when he tried to follow Robb´s advice, it just went worse. “I´m trying!!”

“Try harder!!”

“I´m trying!!! I´m try…”

BREATHE!!! A voice suddenly made an echo in his head, nearly stopping Jon´s heart. He looked around to find who was talking to him, but nothing came to his view. Firebending comes from your breath, the firebenders have to control their breathing to get their powers. Control breathing and fire will bend to your will.

“Breathe… in and out… in and out” Jon repeated the action until he had both his emotions and his breathing under control. He then looked around and saw that the fire he provoked had died down. Robb, encased in a capsule of water, also breathed easier. He lowered his defences when the last of the fire was gone.

“Woow, that was a close one. Thank you, brother” the blue eyed Stark said, approaching the other, putting an arm on his shoulder as soon as he arrived. Jon lowered his gaze, afraid of the destruction around him. “What? Are you not glad that you are capable of bending?”

“I am, it´s just that… I feel that it´s the wrong element. I have always wanted to become a bender… a waterbender…”

“Well, we didn´t get to choose which bending we have. If we could, I would be an earthbender or metalbender”

“It´s the same” Jon sighed as they heard horses approaching. Jory and his men, along with Theon, ready to witness the destruction his bending have caused. The captain of guard didn´t make any comments, just took them back to the castle. And to their father´s solar. Eddard looked at both his sons with a serious but unsurprised face. Robb crossed his arms, frowning deeper than any other time in his life.

“I heard that you were in the middle of a forest fire” the Lord of Winterfell said. “Care to tell me why?”

“It was entirely my fault” Jon said before his brother could say anything. “I started bending and was unable to control it…”

“And for some reason you don´t seem surprised by that” Robb stated, interrupting the explanation. Eddard just stared back. “Which leads me to believe that the one that put those suppressants on Jon´s milk was you, not mother” his grip on his arms was tight. Jon just looked at him in confusion. Suppressants? Since when did he take suppressants? “Am I right?”

“I did it for your brother´s own protection” finally confessed Eddard, shocking his bastard. He put suppressants on his milk? Didn´t he know the problems it could cause to his health? “I didn´t want to cause any damage, believe me. It was because Firebending is prohibited by law and any found performing the act is condemned to the black cells.”

“Since when…”

“Since I returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion. You started to make strange figures with the candles and I knew that… your Valyrian heritage was showing and…” he sighed. “It doesn´t matter anyway” he picked something from his desk and put it in front of Jon. “What matters is that you return to the suppression treatment immediately.”

“You can´t ask him that!!” Robb yelled in defence of his brother. “His bending is part of him…”

“A part that must be contained for his own safety. And ours” he stated. Jon took the jar and nodded. At least this time he would be taking the suppressants knowingly. The brothers exited the room with different reactions, Robb pissed and Jon resigned. The brunette held the jar in front of his face, wondering if he was going to have to take them for the rest of his life.

For the rest of your life, if you want to live in fear of that part of you. Of your own bending. The same voice of the forest tell him, surprising him. He looked around again. Nothing. Fire is only dangerous if you don´t know how to control it. Once you are ready, you won´t have to fear your inner fire anymore. Do you want me to teach you?

“I…” Jon reflected again. To live in fear for the rest of his life or to learn to control it. To become a master. “Teach me.”

-Years later-

Jon breathed in and out as he meditated in front of a candle, keeping the fire stable. In and out, meditate, control it… he surprisingly got up and made a fire fist. He then started to perform the dancing dragon kata, finishing with a great fire curtain and a triple roar, spewing fire from his mouth. He smiled, proud of himself. It was a basic kata, but now that he dominated the basic forms, he could pass to the advanced ones. He never knew who his invisible teacher was, but his methods were the best. He didn´t have to be afraid of fire anymore.

“What next, sifu?” asked Jon with respect.

“Something that has fallen a little bit in the collective forgetfulness” the voice said, showing him an image. “Except in the Stormlands… and a few members of your family.”

“My family? How…?”

“See, be careful. This art is dangerous” he was showed the image of a young, silver haired man performing a series of complex movements, ending up with a lightning being shot from the tip of his fingers. “Now, keep this in mind. The lightning flows with the energy, like water. Generates in your stomach and flows in your body, trying to find a way out. NEVER must you let it touch your heart” the voice instructed. “Are you ready?”

“As always” Jon got into stance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crossover between A song of Ice and Fire and the Avengers. Hopw you like it.

The thing that woke up Jon Snow and his direwolf that snowy night were not the usual steps on the forest floor that one would expect to hear in Hardhome at any hour. Or at least not the ones you would expect from a wildling guard. Besides, his home was too away from the door for it to be a guard, as they haven´t put the city guard on duty. Or what would pass as the city guard until his plans for making the Beyond the Wall a more Southern version of itself were effective. Of course he had to give some concessions, respect some traditions, but…

“My lord, my Lord” a voice near him said, making him jolt, completely awake. He grabbed his sword, unsheathing it… until he realised who was talking. It was a small being of green and brown skin, covered in leafs. “The Raven has already found you, my lord, you are not secure here.”

“Bran? What does he have to do with this?” Jon asked, recognizing the being as a child of the forest. That it was mentioning Bran… well, he and Bran haven´t seen each other in more than three years, also haven´t parted in the best of terms, but they were still brothers. He doubted Bran would harm him in any way.

“The Raven is not happy that you decided to leave your exile on the Wall, my lord”

“Leave my exile? I am living in exile!! Far away from Winterfell and King´s Landing, where I can cause trouble for my siblings!! I… I won´t cause Sansa or…” 

“Please, listen to me. My lord, that man you saw last time in King´s Landing isn´t your brother. The Raven is using the skin of the sibling you lost, but he isn´t Brandon Stark…”

“I can´t believe you, I know my own brother”

“Would your brother send you into exile? Or send assassins to claim your live? Would he do the same to the sisters he claimed to love?” Jon´s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. No, there was no way, Sansa and Arya couldn´t be… “All people have temptations, young Winter King, and the strength of the Starks have always been the pack.”

“I´m not a King” Jon quickly replied, frowning. “What do you mean by temptations and pack?”

“Didn´t your father said to you the other ancestral words of House Stark, my young king?” the child of the forest continued. The former lord commander could practically hear his father´s voice as he recited the saying.

“When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives” his eyes widened. “Don´t tell me…”

“Yes, the Raven was very aware of the fact that you Starks were stronger and greater when you watch each other´s backs. So he used your individual weaknesses and desires to separate all the descendants of House Stark still alive after the Long Night and finish them.”

“I can´t believe it.”

“I can show you, my liege, in the grove that served as prison for the Raven after his coup against gods and men” the child of the forest instructed. “But we have to leave now, the men of the Raven will be here any moment.”

“I have to warn Tormund and the others…”

“They are searching for you, not them. Their mission is to finish off House Stark, if you leave, they will be left alone.”

“You can´t assure that”

“I can, now come, or your men will fall protecting you against a force they couldn´t possible win against. Not with the power the Raven has” Jon looked at Ghost, who only bumped his back with his head. The young bastard then got up, quietly following the small person like creature. They were halfway to the north door of the settlement when screams started to be heard on their backs. “No, my king!! You have to come with me!!”

“Leave me, I have to help them!!”

“Please, my liege!! You are our only hope against what is to come!!”

“I can´t leave my people alone like that!! I have to…”

“King Crow!!” Tormund appeared in that moment. If he was surprised by his friend´s companions, he didn´t show him. The redheaded man only showed a fury cloak on his hands and pushed him forward towards the door. “Leave now, we will resist as much as we can, but you have to go.”

“I won´t leave you alone after everything you…”

“King Crow, you don´t have an option. Those fuckers are only making a distraction as some others infiltrate the town in search of you.”

“You can´t be sure of that”

“We are, now go. As soon as they realise you are not here, they will retreat to search for you in all the True North. And there is no way some pansy southerners managed to survive that” Tormund hugged him before pushing him away. “Now go. Be fast, your cunt of a brother won´t be fooled for much.”

“Bran? How do you know it´s Bran?” 

“The men that attacked were carrying this” the wildling handed him a raven banner, one that he could easily identify as the new Stark King´s. This shocked Jon so much that even the tiny child of the forest could drag him easily towards the woods and away from the sounds of battle. They travelled for days until he was able to reach the tomb of Bloodraven, where he was fed by the few children that survived the attack from the Night´s King. Then one called Twig took him to a where the skeleton of Brynden laid.

“He was the last body the Oracle of the Gods used” the child explained, sorrowful. “And this was the prison it has remained since it named itself The Warg King.”

“The Warg King!!!” Jon was surprised. He remembered the history, that he was defeated by Stark ancestors of his who, after murdering him, took his daughters for wives. “You mean that…”

“He has been waiting all these centuries to go back to a body of his own blood, a body where he could be at his strongest again and destroy the family that destroyed him… which are also coincidentally his descendants, making him a kinslayer.”

“And… and you allowed him to… to escape… and murdering Bran… to use his body to…”

“We didn´t have an option, to combat the Long Night, the Raven had to be at his fullest… our only mistake was allowing him to escape his prison” the creature sighed. “After that we couldn´t control him anymore.”

“I have to go, he is going to murder Sansa and Arya” Jon said, turning to leave.

“My dear, dear Winter King, that had already happened” the boy froze. What was she… “Your sister, the eldest, received the news about her sister´s murder two months ago. And now she herself has fallen by the Raven´s powers.”

“No… that can´t be…”

“My Winter King, the Starks are stronger in pack, but with the decision you young ones made, choosing your own desires or guilt over family, made you weak. The redheaded Queen succumbed because of her need for power, which in the end was not enough to keep her safe, the brunette wanted her freedom, which left her defenceless against those that wanted her dead. And you, the last Stark, our last hope…”

“I… I only… only wanted to atone for my sins… I only wanted to…”

“Yes, but right now, your duty is to survive. Only Stark Blood can defeat what will come, both ice and fire fighting over Westeros with magic and…” there was an explosion near, which made the child cringe. “Quick!! The Raven has found you!! We have to take you to safety!!”

“My sisters weren´t safe, and they had castles, distance and soldiers. How can I be safe anywhere in the world?”

“Not in this world, my king, but another” Twig said as she dragged him towards a pound. “Quickly, I will transport you.”

“But…”

“We will meet again, my liege, that is for sure” the child assured him. “Now go!!”

Jon was pushed into the pound, Ghost jumping behind him. The last thing he heard before sinking into the deeps of what seemed to be a little pound of water was his name being screamed by an ancient voice.

-In New York-

“Ahhhh” Jon woke up with Longclaw on his hips and Ghost by his side, his body sore and… and… where was he? Where in the Seven Hells was he? This… This can´t be Westeros. It was too… too… strange to be. And how strange!! There were carriages that moved without the need of hoses and metal trees that light up in different colours. His direwolf bumped his head on Jon´s hand, as confused as he was. “Easy there, boy, we are going to be fine”

The reassurance was more for himself than for the beast, as he found himself more and more confused each minute that passed. And… and… he didn´t know what to do. After accepting that he was in a complete new world, without friends or family to help him, mourning the sisters that left him alone and the brother that never truly returned to him, desperation started to take a toll on him. So much that he, hungry and depressed, sat in a park bench to properly manage his emotions.

Suddenly, Ghost started to growl and a redheaded woman sat down besides him. He lifted his head, the woman´s hair reminded him a little bit of Sansa…

“It´s a nice night” the female started. Jon was about to answer when he noticed something metallic on her hand, pointing at him. It didn´t look like any weapon he has ever seen, but he wasn’t about to dismiss anything because of his lack of knowledge. “Come with us, don´t put up a fight.”

“My lady, I haven´t done anything wrong. If my presence offends you in any way…”

“You are required by SHIELD, young man. We have you completely surrounded, so I advice you to surrender peacefully” Jon looked at Ghost, who was growling at everywhere. She must be telling the truth then, so he calmly raised his hands. There was no point in killing himself and his direwolf in a lost battle. “Agent Romanov here, the target has been apprehended.”

“Copy that” from the sky, a weird bird like machine descended with more men that put handcuffs on his wrists and tried to reduce Ghost with sticks, laces and sparks. The direwolf looked ready to pounce when Jon talked to him.

“Easy there, boy, I don´t want them to hurt you”

“What a strange beast” one of the men said, examining the direwolf once he and Jon were in continuous cells on the sky ship. The redheaded woman from before, now in possession of Longclaw, handed it over to another agent for analysis before exiting the room. Once outside she sighed.

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, was having a weird day. When the alarms went off in the Helicarrier with lectures of energy very similar to when Loki used the Teseract to invade their world, signalling that an object or a person was entering their dimension. Immediately, a team was mobilized to investigate what it was, with her on lead, only to realise that the signal came from a young man with a big white dog and medieval clothing. They followed the boy around, ready to do something if he tried anything, but the guy only roamed around. Finally, Fury gave them green light for the capture and he surrendered without much trouble. And that was why she…

“I don´t believe he is a threat, director” Natasha informed Fury, who was observing the boy with a camera installed in the cell. “Maybe he didn´t even planned this trip.”

“We can´t risk it” Fury said, clenching his hands. He was of the same opinion, but he couldn´t take risks after fighting so much to reinstall and clean SHIELD after the HYDRA fiasco. “Go there and interrogate him, Romanov. I want to know everything about this guy. And put his dog in there with him, that will surely make him more cooperative.”

“Yes, sir” she walked back to where the agents were to give them orders and, after a short time to prepare, she walked into the Hulk cell space to talk with her last target again. He was there, sitting on the floor, hugging his enormous dog, who didn´t look so much like a dog now that she saw him close. He was more like a wolf. “You seem to have an affinity with him.”

“My Lady, I didn´t know you were going to visit” Jon bowed, as was polite to do to your hosts in Westeros. “And yes, Ghost is very close to me. I have raised him since he was a pup and had stand by my side in many a dangerous situation.”

“Sounds like a lifemate to me” Natasha continued, trying to get him to open to her. “Then… is he a wolf or a dog?”

“A direwolf”

“A what?”

“A direwolf. I won´t blame you if you haven´t seen any others, they are very scares this years” More likely extinct, Natasha thought, remembering one of Banner´s rants about science. “Is there anything else you want to ask, my lady?”

“Yes, how did you get here?” she asked, keeping her eyes on him. 

“I don´t know. Twig would, she is the one that transported me, but… I don´t think she crossed herself” true, the spy could tell. She was starting to like this boy, so sincere. And her theories were starting to prove themselves correct. 

“And why did Twig transported you here?”

“To protect me… from someone who wanted to kill me” there was more there than just that, but Nat wasn´t going to press for answers. At least not yet.

“And your name?”

“Jon Snow” woow, this was something you don´t hear every day. It was a truth that also was a lie. She could tell by the easy the name rolled out of his mouth that it was indeed this boy´s name, but the quibbler on his voice told her it was untrue. “And this is Ghost”

“That is really your name?” he nodded without looking at her. “Why are you lying to me? That will make you no favours with my superiors.”

“But that is my name”

“In your voice, there was a hesitation that gave you in” Jon nodded. Yes, he was never good for lying, but he has been getting better lately. All because of the game of Thrones. “And if you are lying on something as simply as your name, I can´t trust that anything you told me before about your trip here is true.”

“My lady, I solemnly swear that it´s…”

“You will have a lot of time to think on your answers once you are in the place you are going to end at this point.”

“Isn´t this your dungeon, my lady?”

“It´s not a dungeon” Natasha exited the room to give him time to think his answers. Maybe after a few days in prison he will be more prone to talk. 

-A few days later-

“It´s a pleasure to see you again, my lady” Jon Snow said. A few days in a dark SHIELD prison has done bad things to his mind, especially when he started to get haunted by Sansa and Arya´s ghosts, telling them why he didn´t protect them. When his father´s… his uncle´s ghost haunted him for letting him down. When Dany appeared every night in his dreams, showing the gash on her chest and blame him for it… “What brings you here?”

“The same, a little bit of conversation”

“More likely an interrogation attempt” Jon smiled. It was a refreshing break from the phantoms of his past. “I supposed you are going to ask for my name again, no?”

“If that´s okay with you”

“It´s Aegon Targaryen” another lie that was true. Natasha was about to say something when the boy started to speak again. “Jon Snow was the name my uncle gave to me when he was hiding me from the king. Meanwhile, Aegon Targaryen was the name my mother gave me when I was born, one I ignored until I was sixteen.”

“I see” true, Natasha thought, and then moved onto different things. “Where do you come from?”

“Hardhome, North of the Wall in Westeros… or it´s not in Westeros? Well, not technically, but they are on the same continent” Black Widow was now more interested. What kind of world this boy was from that didn´t have delimited geography? “It´s very different from here. In there, our carriages have to be moved by horses instead of magic…”

“It´s not magic” so, a medieval world. Or something like that, judging by the sword, the clothes and the horses. “Why did you came here?”

“To escape from the King”

“The same your uncle hid you from?”

“No another one” Jon Snow sighed. “I guess I should start with the beginning. My lady mother was betrothed by her father to a Lord Paramount with a fame for being a whoremonger….” 

-In the control room-

Fury watched the recordings of the interrogation with a weary expression. This boy was sent here to hide from a king? A king that can control animals and see through them? This being seemed to be a serious threat to this world… but for some reason he thought that they would end up needing this boy to combat it. He, after all, confessed to be able to do something similar to that Raven King… warging, he called it.

“Romanov, can you hear me?” he called the agent. “Prepare the translate, I´m giving custody of this individual to the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what can happen if some characters of own favourite magical medieval world clashed with a modern set like the Avengers. Or more than modern. Well, guess we are going to know if you want. Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Jon Snow stared through the open window at the incoming party, trying to stay in the dark as much as possible. Since he was told that visitors will come to Winterfell, he started wondering if he should make himself scarce as Lady Stark suggested or go to greet the guests with his siblings as his father did. He ended up choosing the former, hiding where he had a clear view of his siblings while he could. At least before hiding in his room. 

“Uncle, brother” Lady Stark welcomed the newcomers with a hug. “It´s been such a long time.”

“Too long, little Cat” Brynden Tully said, returning his niece´s gesture before letting his nephew hug her. Then they turned to the children, which were lined next to her. “So this are your incredible children?”

“Yes, uncle. This is Robb” she pushed the ten namedays old heir of Winterfell in front of her with pride, her husband by her side, for the first time treating the bastard as he should be treated. “And Sansa” she did the same with her perfect little lady, before turning to her wild child, who was trying to run off to her bastard brother. “Arya… and when you accompany me to the nursery, I will show you baby Bran.”

“I´m eager to meet him. Hello” the Blackfish kneeled to shake Robb´s hand. He then did the same with Sansa and Arya. Edmure followed him, smiling at his nieces and nephew. After the introductions, the heir of Riverrun betted his horse on a snowfight with the children, distracting them enough for Cat to have a conversation with her uncle as soon as Ned left, probably to tend to his precious bastard. “They are great children”

“Yes” she smiled, even if bitterness didn´t let it reach her eyes. “They are”

“What´s wrong?” Brynden asked, detecting that particular emotion in his niece´s face. Catelyn turned to him, a little bit confused. 

“Nothing” she assured him. 

“Don´t lie to me, little Cat” the knight said, grabbing her hands. “I have known you your entire life and you are no great liar. There is no point in trying to lie to me, I can tell” he stared at her eyes, as if trying to pry the truth from them. “Please, tell me what is making you so… uncomfortable.”

“It´s not that, it´s just that… the bastard” she finally answered. “After so many years, Ned still keeps him close, in the very castle I live with my children, letting him mingle and corrupt them with his evil ways” Brynden´s eyes turned harsh. What was Ned thinking, keeping that boy near his nieces and nephew? “I have asked him so many times to send the child away, to foster him somewhere, but he refuses.”

“That’s a problem”

“What´s a problem?” Edmure asked, walking towards his family members covered in snow. He had just lost his fight with the kids, but was happy. He just lost his horse, that´s true, but he had enough horses back home to replace the one he lost. And Hoster wouldn´t mind, not if he gifted it to his grandchildren. 

“Ned´s bastard”

“He is still here? I thought he had gotten rid of the rotten little thing years ago” the younger redhead said, confused. “You stopped mentioning him in your letters some time ago and I thought your husband sent him…”

“I couldn´t get rid of him before, why would you think that?” she answered, crossing her arms. “I just didn´t want to give father more things to worry about now that he is so old.”

“Haven´t you asked him to…”

“Yes, Yes, I have!!” she threw her hands in the air, finally losing it. Her children turned to her, a little bit scared. “Sorry, sweeties, it´s nothing important. Go to play” she said, reassuring them. “I have asked Ned to foster him away from Winterfell many times, but he refuses to listen to me. And… I don´t know what else to do.”

“Seems like a difficult situation” Brynden got in, stopping his nephew from asking a stupid question. “Do you want me to talk to him for you?”

“I don´t know how that´s going to help, but if you want to, I would be very grateful, uncle” the Lady of Winterfell answered, smiling at the knight. She then guided the men to the chambers they would occupy during their stay in the castle, telling them to be presentable by the upcoming feast to celebrate the Tully´s visits. 

And, while the Blackfish was trying to talk Eddard Stark into fostering the bastard away from his trueborn children, Edmure hatched his own contingence plan. A plan that was sounding more and more like a good idea as he listed the pros and cons, specially concerning the bastard´s nature. After all, who said that the child would go away forever? A fostering could only keep him away so much. And not only that!! He could hatch a plan anywhere!! They need to stop him now, when he was still manageable!! 

“How was it?” Cat asked their uncle during the feast. 

“I talked to him, little Cat, but… he is adamant” Catelyn greeted her teeth. Why did he refused to send the boy away? Was it his mother? Did he still love her? “I´m sorry, niece. I thought that after remembering him that bastards couldn´t be trusted and that he might have a better life with one of his bannermen, he would agree to it, but…”

“He will never agree, not with his precious bastard” the woman said, taking a sip from her wine. Edmure, who had listened to it, excuse himself in that moment. He searched through the room, finding Jon in the back of the room. The young knight approached him, smiling widely.

“A good night, don´t you think?” he asked, surprising the bastard. Jon looked up in amazement. Was Lady Stark´s brother really talking to him? “With a beautiful full moon to boot. I would prefer to spend it ridding instead of in a feast.”

“Me… me too, my lord”

“Well, someone told me that you are the best ridder in Winterfell. How about we go saddle our horses and ride a bit? I will take you back before this ends, I promise. Your father won´t know. What do you say?”

“I would love to” Jon answered, happy that one of Lady Stark´s family members liked him. It could mean that she would stop hating him!! And everything would be better!!

He should have known it better, as trusting the knight proved to be a mistake. Once they were a little bit away from Winterfell, Edmure Tully knocked him out and, ridding even more away from the castle, he tied the boy up to a big tree and left him to die in the wilderness. He rode as fast as he could back to Winterfell, hid the horses in the stable again and snuck into the Main Hall.

“Everything will be well now” he assured his sister, making sure to stay close to her the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Jon woke up in the middle of nowhere, tied up and half buried in snow. He shivered and cried, scared. He didn´t know what he was going to do, if things continued like that, he was going to die frozen before the sun rose. He stared into the moon, unknowingly letting his dark eyes turn purple with the cold light. 

“Somebody help me… please… somebody help me!!” he cried, struggling with all his strength. Suddenly he felt a pull on his insides, as if something was stirring in his very blood. And then he was falling. Falling through something, he didn´t know, but he was falling. Falling…

“Wake up” a female voice said after a few seconds. Or seconds for him, because he wasn´t sure how much he had been unconscious. “Are you awake now, little dog?” he opened his eyes, landing them on a beautiful brunette with a stern expression. He frowned, he was not a dog. He was a wolf. A direwolf. A bastard one, but one nonetheless. “Care to explain how you ended up in our crypts?”

“I… don´t know?” he answered, frowning. “I only remember that I was tied up in a forest and… then falling.”

“Falling?” the woman continued. “Falling as if you were going through an infinite hole or normal falling?”

“I… I don´t know” he rubbed the back of his head. “My lady, can you tell me where I am? And how did I get here?”

“You are in Arethusa, little dog, and how did you get here is still to be determined” she said, looking dispassionate at him. “There was residual magical energy in the crypts where we found you. Was it you?”

“I don’t understand”

“Did you feel something when that Falling started? As if your body was burning or stirring?”

“I… I only” Jon tried to evoke those moments, not understanding anything. This didn´t cause anything, so he picked the first thing he could. It was a mirror. He stared at it, noting that his usually grey eyes now had small veins of purple. “What happened to my eyes?”

“You happened, maybe” the woman said. “It´s still to be determined”

“I want to go home”

“You can´t, little dog, not until we determined what you are and what you can do”

“But I have to return!! My father and siblings will be so worried!!” he wanted to go back. And that wish was what caused a much stronger pull in his blood. As if… as if whatever that caused it the first time was more natural here. Suddenly a portal opened, surprising even the woman in there. “What happening?!” Jon´s surprise caused it to close quickly. “What happened?”

“Report to the greenhouse in thirty minutes” 

“What?”

“You heard me, little dog” she said. “And from now on, address me with respect. I´m Tissaia of Vries, Rectoress of Arethusa, and demand respect from all students.”

“I´m not a student” Jon said. “and I want to go home”

“This is your home now” Tissaia exited the room, closing the door behind herself. She then put a hand over her chest. The magical power this child was sporting was… amazing. It surprised her. She meant… she had seen many magical powers and witnessed great miracles, but what this boy did… he teared the veil between two worlds as if it was nothing!! She had never seen something like this before, even from a quartian or an elf!! Which left open a question, what was he? There was no way he was fully human, not with what she witnessed. It seems that not even he knew. And she… the sorceress had her theories, many probably, but… the only thing she was certain of, was that she couldn´t entrust his magic to anyone else. She will have to do this herself, even if she was breaking the rules of Arethusa. 

“Welcome” she addressed her new class when the girls and sole boy reunited in the room. If they were surprised to see him there, they didn´t show it. As she was expecting. “Each of you are here because you are conducts of chaos…”

-Years later-

“Why are you here, sorcerer?” asked the enormous beast. Jon just smiled, his eyes landing on the golden dragon that was curled like a snake in his den. Entering the den of such a dangerous beast was suicidal, but he wasn´t intimidated. Not with the amount of power he had. “No, not entirely human, from what I see.”

“You assume well, dragon… or should I call you Borch Three Jackdaws?” the creature lifted his head, staring right into his eyes. “Yes, I know who you are.”

“And I who you are” Villentretenmerth said, sniffing at him with interest. “But I never thought I would see one of your kind ever again. Not since they crossed the great portal and left us behind to face the humans.”

“Then you know what I am” the Snow took that moment to sit down, putting a hand on his sword. He could have been trained by a sorceress, but he knew combat magic pretty well. And chaos was useful for more than just magic. “That´s a question that has been bothering me since I arrived here.”

“You are a mix of blood, but a lot of it comes from a raze not seen in this world for eons” the dragon continued communicating directly to his mind. “My kin…”

“What are you saying?”

“That you are a dragon, little brother. Not a golden one, but a dragon nonetheless” Villentretenmerth chuckled, lifting himself from the ground. “Your ancestors surely forgot what they truly are, content with ridding the animalistic kin they found in their new world, getting themselves stuck in human form. Or perhaps the chaos available in that place didn´t allow them…”

“How do I know that you are not lying?” Jon said, not convinced. He was a direwolf, a direwolf of the north, not a dragon. The only dragons he knew from his home were… no, he wasn´t going there, not until he was sure. 

“Flying”

“What?”

“Flying” suddenly, the dragon showed him off the mountain and towards a pile of rocks. Jon screamed, trying to remember a flying spell, but there was none. None, none, none. He was going to die. Like when Edmure Tully left him to die in that forest. In that moment he felt that pull on his blood that he always felt when he achieves greater spells than other sorcerers. A great pull he always stopped because he was, unconsciously, scared. But he let it go. He let it go, that fire in his blood, and his body changed.

The new dragon roared as he soared the skies, his silver scales glistening in the sunlight and fully purple eyes scanning the mountains around. He could feel them. The air, the smells of flowers and wild animals, the… life. It was so awesome that he didn´t want it to end. Unfortunately, he had to go back to Arethusa. After all, he promised Tissaia to be there for that great reunion of hers.

-Time later-

“I told you to be discreet” the Rectoress said as Jon drank some wine. He had arrived flying that same day, just in time to meet Tissaia´s other praised student, Yennefer of Vengeber. “Do you know what some sorcerers would do if they knew what you are?”

“I put on a camouflage spell”

“That won´t fool some of the most powerful” the woman lectured him before turning to the door. “But what is done, is done. There is no use in lamenting the past” she opened the doors, going to the Council Room. In the way they picked Yennefer, who was uncomfortable there. “Be quiet during the reunion, I don´t want you to be noticed.”

“It´s the history of my life”

Unfortunately for Jon, things weren´t going to be his way now. Specially after Fringilla made her dramatic entrance. He had never met the sorceress in person, but he heard of her. Of her methods and what she had done to raise Nilgaard from the dumpster that it was before she arrived to the Empire it was now, the magicians she had created just to sacrifice in battle. Her lack of morals was only on par with her ambition.

“We can´t let this go…”

“And how can we trust you?” Stregobor opened his ugly mouth, demeaning Tissaia. As always, the Snow might add. “After all you have done? You broke the rules of Arethusa accepting a boy in the school, despite it being for young ladies.”

“The boy in question had advanced magical abilities. Abilities that might be better honed if trained in Arethusa than…”

“And the rumours that he is a silver dragon?” Tissaia´s eyes widened. The sorcerer smiled as a murmur of amazement went through the mass of people reunited there. “Yes, I managed to find out, despite your best efforts. A great beast to be tamed indeed. And a special one.”

“Only half silver dragon, if you have to be informed.”

“Half is more than enough” Fringilla got into the conversation, showing a lot of interest. She had read many histories about silver dragons and their special kind of magic. With a magic like that and Emhyr´s backing, Nilfgaard could finally conquer the world! Specially if the cannon meat sorcerers she prepared are added to the equation. “The more reason to become an active part on this war. With such a beast on Nilfgaard´s side…”

“You are not having it”

The conversations continued, specially surrounding the silver dragon, but nothing came out of it. The Council of Sorcerers decided to stay like it was. Tissaia and some of her associates prepared to fight against Fringilla´s forces, of course, but… things were not looking good. Jon, of course, prepared to fight alongside his mentor.

“You not” the Rectoress said when she noticed him, taking him then to the pound of conductors under Arethusa. Jon opened his eyes wide, feeling the magic in the place. So strong that he could practically see it. “You have to open a portal and go back to where you came from.”

“No, I´m staying to fight alongside you”

“You don´t understand” Tissaia sounded desperate. “This battle is practically lost, the only one I hope would get out of there is Yennefer, but… you must stay away” the woman put a hand on his cheek. “A silver dragon is an incredible source of magic power and you particular mix of bloods… it´s unbelievable how strong you are” she said. “And I would die before I let Fringilla put her dirty hands on you.”

“I… but…” Jon tried to find any excuse to stay with her. “You told me you were going to tell me what happened to my mother. That you can find out with magic and…”

“To bring magic to this world, there is a cost” Tissaia answered. “And sometimes the most a flower can do for us is to die.”

“No, it can´t…”

“Listen” she stopped him once more. “Once you get back to your world, your body will adapt to it. I can´t promise that time flows the same there than here, but… trust no one with what you really are. Who you are. Keep it in secret, deep inside you” she took a step back. “And if by some reason you find someone from this world there, trust Yennefer and her associates, but no one more. You hear? Absolutely no one" he nodded "Now go”

“Tissaia…”

“Go!!” she ordered, using that teacher voice that always get him going. Jon nodded and worked on the portal, jumping in there after sending her a last goodbye to the woman that mentored and protected him during his stay in that strange world.

“Thank you for everything”

-Moments later-

“Ughhhh” Jon woke up as he laid in the snow. He looked around himself. Nothing have changed from the last time he was there. The tree looked similar too, despite the years that passed… wait a minute, why did his clothes look so big? He raised his hand to his face, noting that it also looked smaller. Smaller as in when… when he was ten namedays old. “What…”

“Jon!!” his Father appeared there, getting off his horse and running to hug him tightly. “Oh, my boy, you scared me.” Eddard kissed his brow. “Where have you been? You had us all worried!” then he took in the strange attire his son was wearing. “And this clothes?”

“Nothing” the boy (something he was again despite spending more than ten years in the other world. Was this what Tissaia called his body adapting? Because he didn´t like it) “What did I miss?”

“Not much, it has only been three days” he reassured him, caressing his brunette locks. “We should go back to Winterfell right now, you must be freezing… what happened to your eyes?!” 

“Oh, nothing” Jon said, touching his face, taking in his father´s horrified look. Or was he indeed his father? He was really doubting it since his conversation with Villentretenmerth. “Why? Are they different?”

“No… not at all” the other answered, uneasy. “You are right, we have to get you warm soon. And also something to eat.”

“We should also talk about my mother” he stated, finishing the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally a crossover between Witcher and Game of Thrones!! Did you like it? Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

“I know what you are doing” Rhaegar said, entering his father´s house with a snarl on his face. Aerys looked at him as if he were just an insect, not his own child. Rhaella was cowering against a wall, frantically looking between her husband and her eldest, praying that Viserys would stay late in school. “Do you think I´m going to let you do something like that? To our OWN people?!”

“That trash is not our people, they are barely people” the old man said, putting his dirty nails in a tablet from where he controlled all the space station. “They are only useful for one thing, and that is serving us. And their own are serving us by being test subjects.”

“You aren´t going to kill them…”

“Of course I am!! How else could we make sure the Earth is safe for us after the last century of living in this damn floating tin can? This experiment can throw the most accurate results Rossart could have in years!! We can have an estimate of how long we will have to remain here!! I will be a hero only for that!! And you aren´t going to take that from me.”

“You will be a murderer… oh, forgive me, you already are.” The silver haired boy growled again, taking out of knife from his pocket. “I won´t let you do this, even if I have to kill you.”

“AJA!! JUST LIKE I THOUGHT!! YOU WANT MY THRONE, BOY!!” Rhaegar was about to sarcastically say what throne, but he refrained himself. He lunged towards his father, attempting to stop him, only to have the guard stop him, pinning him to a wall. “You won´t have it, boy, not while I live… never now!!”

“Why are you helping him?!!” the younger Targaryen screamed, fighting against the strong arms of commander Barristan Selmy. “He is killing our people!! Your people!! People from the Stormlands, Dorne, the Reach… people that are not even legally of age!! You can´t simply do this!!” 

“I´m sorry, Rhaegar” the Guard whispered as he applied a sedative to his captive. He then turned to Aerys. “What are you going to do with him, Sir?”

“Throw him out of the station, I don´t care” the man said with a disdainful movement of the hands. “Where are my sacrifices? I want to see them burn in the solar flares like a Christmas tree.” He then looked at his unconscious son in Selmy´s arms. “Put him with them!! It´s a good way for him to go, after all!”

“Your Grace… I will do as you say” the man turned, the silver haired teen still in his hands. Rhaella followed him quietly, ready to beg for her baby boy´s life. 

“Barristan, you surely can´t…”

“Of course not, I´m not murdering a boy I have known my entire life just because an old maniac told me so” the commander took a wrong turn… or a turn away from Aerys improvised execution stand. “But he needs to disappear, my queen, and fast. Before his father notices his absence from there.”

“But how?” the woman asked, following him quietly. “This is a space station and everything is controlled and filled with cameras. There is no way Aerys…” one look from the man was all she needed to understand his plan. “No… No… simply… no” Barristan didn´t stop. “NO!”

“Earth is the only place he has a chance in”

“NO!!!” Rhaella screamed. “The Earth is inhabitable, those children are sent to die down there, not live.”

“I have talked with someone from Rossart´s team and, supposedly, there is a small chance that they will survive” the guard informed her, who was not convinced by those words. “A small chance is better than nothing.”

“And how are you going to put Rhaegar in that space pod? The places are all full…”

“Some of the juvenile delinquents, the violent ones, have been removed and taken to the execution wing. Their chips and registers are ready, too, and supplanting their identities will be easy. Specially because the chips only monitor vital functions” he opened the door, revealing a hidden room. And in there was Archmaester Marwyn and four other guards. Four guards she knew well as friends of her son.

“Well, how are we going to do it?” asked Ethan Mooton, sitting down on the stool. “AUCH!!” he screamed when Marwyn implanted the chip with a big needle. The boy rubbed his neck. “Why did you do it?!”

“To implant your chip… explorer Mooton” The maester handed him a uniform and a band aid. “Dress up. You can´t look different than the other children.”

“Great” he said, putting the band in it´s place before changing. Arthur Dayne, Richard Lonmouth and Jon Connington passed through the same process. The last was Rhaegar, who was still passed out. 

“My little boy” Rhaella said, caressing her son´s silver hair. “He is going to go to a wild place without me, all because of that mad goat” she then looked at the new explorers. “Please take care of him”

“We will” Arthur assured as Jon grabbed the prince. 

“Go through the emergency hatched, it´s hidden from most of the cameras and very discreet. Also direct to the seat zone” the new explorers nodded, carrying the fifth member of their little group to the space pot. They barely managed to enter and fasten their seatbelts before the pod was launched to the Earth, shaking like a mad pinball.

“Here we go” commented Richard, seeing how the space station they have lived all their lives in became smaller and smaller. A few minutes later, Rhaegar was returning to himself, opening his eyes with great confusion. “Welcome back to the land of the living, my prince.”

“What happened?” the boy answered, rubbing his head. 

“Your father condemned you to death by immolation, a personal favourite of him” informed Jon, taking advantage of the re-entering to the atmosphere to hold his secret crush´s hand. “Barristan found a way to curb the rules and sneaked us all into Rossart´s little science experiment so you could live.”

“You shouldn´t have come”

“It seems to be the general opinion” Arthur Dayne said, rolling his eyes. “But we weren´t about to leave you all alone down there. Specially if there is a good possibility that you have to survive down there on your own.”

“There is none, this kids…” there were sounds of rejection and mockery from their fellow passengers, but Rhaegar ignored them in favour of his friends. “We are going to die down there, the scientists.”

“To Hell with those old ciphers, new ones have been placed” their little pod finally entered a gravitational camp, making them shake in their seats like no other time on their lives… except from when they touched the ground. Everybody felt that and groaned in response. Specially the Targaryen, whose recent drugged state already have given him a headache. 

“Well, we are not dead” Richard said, unfastening his belt.

“Yes, I noticed” the Valyrian answered, doing the same. “But we have anti-radiation shields. And even if we didn´t and the radiation levels are lower than the scientists predicted, the planet surface is probably devoid of…” the door of the capsule opened, revealing a dense forest of deep green plants. “Damn”

“Were you saying?” Arthur pushed him out of the way, ready to be the first one to put a food in the probably radioactive place. Unfortunately, a loud person screaming cannonball. Rhaegar recognized the person immediately, it was his obnoxious cousin Robert Baratheon. He shook his head, as always, the idiot did things before thinking.

“Okay, apparently we are going to be living here for a time” the prince finally accepted, once they were all on the ground. Around the guards and their charge, young people was celebrating, encouraged by the boisterous Robert. “Since when Barristan is planning this little incursion?”

“Since Aerys and Rossart started with their own plans. He knew you won´t let them continue without screaming, so…” Arthur took off the backpack the commander gave him before they left to the launching shuttle. “Anyway, Barristan said that if we made it and the planet was inhabitable, we need to move fast. Rossart won´t let the people come down after a few days, of course, but after a few years…”

“What did Barristan say?”

“He gave us this” the Dayne opened a big map over the remains of their pod, showing his little group the markings made by the commander in the sheet. “It´s the placing of some pre-war government bunker. If we find them, we might find everything we need to survive, even if a large group of us…”

“What are the privileged guards whispering?” Robert finally moved the attention towards them. Rhaegar rolled his eyes, as if Robert himself wasn´t privileged. He was the son of the leader of the Stormlands section of the space station, for the Seven´s sake!!

“Fuck off, Baratheon” Mooton said.

“What did you say?” the Stormlander said. Stannis Baratheon, who was also there, took a step to the front to calm his brother down, but he couldn´t. The man came in like a storm of fury. “I dare you to repeat…”

“Please, Robert, we don´t have time to fight. We have to search for refugee and food, fast” Rhaegar got to the front, trying to reason with his irascible cousin. “Weather is going to get to us sooner than later, we…” he was pushed to the ground rather loudly, which made his friends hiss. He stopped them with a hand. “Robert, I´m just trying to help.”

“If you don´t like how I manage things, you should leave. And take your friends with you, see how you five alone survive without the community.”

“Six” someone said in the background. It was young Elia Martell, who was alongside her brother, Oberyn, and many of his own people from the Rhyonish section of the Space Station. It was obvious that they were in charge of them, as their brother Doran was of Dorne back in the void. “We don´t like how you… manage things, Baratheon, and would feel better with someone competent in charge.”

“Fuck off, bitch”

“Respect my sister, you manwhore!!” The Red Viper said, his eyes full of the poison he was surely going to pour down the Stormlander´s throat later. 

“As if you weren´t Dorne´s bisexual whore, Martell” the other answered, growling. “But go, go!! We don´t need you promiscuous fuckers at all!! In fact, all of us are going to have more fun without you here!!”

“Then without us too” Mace Tyrell said, trying to appear as strong as his mother, the formidable Olenna Tyrell, leader of the agricultural section of the station. He was failing horribly, of course, but for once was showing something resembling a brain. “The Reach goes with Rhaegar.”

“Okay, Okay, someone more?”

“Me” Lyanna Stark said, lifting herself from where she was seated. That she of all people was willing to abandon Robert was surprising, as it was well known that she was Robert´s girlfriend. “I want out.”

“Lyanna…”

“Lya” Eddard Stark got into the conversation for the first time, for once not being Baratheon´s loyal lapdog. “Are you really going to leave us? Benjen and me? When we need you the most?” she doubted. It was obvious that she didn´t want to abandon her family. “Please, Lya.”

“Okay, I´m staying” she said, defeated.

“That´s my girl!!” the Stormlander said, putting an arm around her. This was met by a knife in the jewels and a disgusted face, saying out loud her opinion about the man. Obviously the rumours about their relationship were mistaken. 

“Provoke me once more, I dare you” she dared before going away.

“Okay, I guess we are all set on this” Rhaegar said, putting order around. “Whoever is to leave, please pick whatever they are going to need and get up. We have a lot to walk before we reach our destiny.”

“Do you even have a destiny?”

“You would be surprised” the silver haired youth, handing a piece of metal to Arthur. The man had his family´s old sword, Dawn, a relic from the first days of special life. It was made of a very rare mineral only found in meteorites, making it one of a kind. And shiny in the dark. “Okay, let´s get moving!!”

“Yes, leave like the imbecile you are!! Here we are having fun!!”

“As you wish!!!” and they went away.

-Years later-

Lyanna was running through the woods, cursing her luck for finding green fog in her way. Or in any path, really, as she was walking without a destiny when she was corralled by the acidic thing. She was searching for an escape route or refugee when a voice called for her. Without thinking, she rushed towards it and found an old car sunk into the ground. The person inside was keeping the door open for her but won´t be able to do it safely for much longer, so she rushed in and slammed the door shut just before the fog caught both her and her saviour, knocking him hard into the floor.

“Not my best entrance, but not the worst either” the girl said dusting her pants. She then looked at her rescuer, who was not other than Rhaegar. “Hey, if it isn´t the dragonspawn. Guess you are not as dead as Robert thought.”

“And you are the she-wolf” he answered, rubbing his head. “Guess paradise is not as sweet as you thought.”

“Paradise? I thought that my rejection of him years ago put it very clear to anyone with eyes that I never had anything and won´t ever want to have something with that oaf” she rolled her eyes. “I had to stay for Ned and Benjen, but if not I would just…” she growled. “I swear I´m going to rip his jewels off if he dares to appear in my presence again.”

“Why are you not with your brothers then?”

“Because I can´t stand it anymore” she admitted. “That damn manwhore has been stalking me since day one. Ned promised me he would leave me alone, but… I find him everywhere I go!! And he doesn´t even try to woo me, just acts as if I´m already madly in love with him. Last time he even tried to force me to…”

“Force you to…”

“You know” she made a signal to her pants.

“Ohh” he finally got it. “Are you okay?”

“Gave him a nasty cut for all his troubles” she admitted, pleased with herself. “I told Ned, but he didn´t believe me. He thought I had given his friend conflicting signals” she huffed, angry with her brother. “I didn´t dare to tell Benjen, he might have done something stupid. But I couldn´t stay any longer with that guy there. And if I had to risk someone, it would only be myself.”

“It´s very sensible” he said, then crossed his arms. “What made him act like that?”

“Do you also think I gave him conflicting signals?” she said angrily.

“No, I just… I can´t believe anyone would do something like that. Well, anyone but my father.”

“Well, if you really knew him, you would know the guy has never heard the word no in his entire life from a woman” Lyanna continued. “He believes, even before they accept to sleep with him, that they are all going to accept. So he didn´t wait for me to say something, just tried to undress me.”

“Horrible”

“And strangely satisfying, his surprised face when he saw the knife about to cut his precious balls off” the Stark girl laughed. “Never going to forget that.”

“Of course not” Rhaegar laughed too. The two stayed in silence for a moment after that.

“Anyway, enough about me” the she-wolf said. “What about you? Did your little community flourish?”

“Yes, we found what we needed to start in the bunkers” he answered, satisfied with himself. “The dornish occupied one, the reachmen other… we Crownlanders too. Now it´s a group of agricultural villages in their own right.” 

“Congratulations”

“Thank you”

“And love life?” she asked, making him blush. “What? I told you about my stalker, you should tell me about your girlfriends?”

“How is that even related?”

“I didn´t have any boyfriends to tell you about” she admitted, blushing a bit herself. “And I don´t like girls that way.”

“I… had a relationship with Elia Martell. It ended two years ago, so I´m single for now” Rhaegar smiled lowly. “We had children.” He added quickly. “It was not planned, but… it happened, so… we try to be there for them, even if we are no longer together.”

“So… are you single because of the kids? No one wants to date a sexy daddy?”

“I´m single because I don´t like anyone else from the camps, not because Rhaenys and Aegon. And I don´t have a lack of offers” he openly bragged, comfortable with her. “Do you… want to come to the camp to see? You can also stay with us, so you won´t have to deal with Robert Baratheon. And we always need more hands with the harvest.”

“I would like that” she said, agreeing. She wasn´t going to deny a safe place now that they were so scarce…

-More years later-

Jon ran through the woods, cursing his luck. He has gotten separated from his hunting group by the fog and now he was running out of places to hide in. He was in troubles…

“Hey, you there!!” a redheaded boy caught his attention, guiding him to a cave that was sealed with a metal door once he was inside. “Are you okay?” was the first thing he asked as the other boy dusted his pants. “Fogs been a common occurrence lately. Is that the same for your group?”

“Yeah” nodded Jon. “Been a problem since Autumn began”

“Damn nuisance” the redhead extended a hand. “Robb Stark”

“Jaeherys Targaryen” they shook hands.

“Has someone told you that you look like a northerner?” the redhead blurted out without thinking. “Sorry, you don´t have to…”

“No, it´s okay. I already know I favour my mother´s side of the family” Jon answered placating. 

“What a coincidence, me too” Robb continued, then peered through a looking hole. “I think the fog is gone by now, do you want to get out?”

“Only if you do it first” they both got out, the sky now clear as if nothing had happened. “I should get going, we have to…” a sonic wave followed by many others caught the boy´s attention, making them look at the sky, where thousands of space ships were dropping. “They… They are coming. We have to warn the camps.”

“Run then, I will find my way” the boys nodded to each other and ran each their way, not looking back. Jon managed to return home, finding Rhaegar giving orders in a loud voice, all the older people panicking and hiding everything in the old bunkers. 

“Good, you are here” the man said, practically showing him inside the construction. “Go to the command zone and stay there with your brother and sister, okay? Please”

“But…”

“Please”

“Okay” Rhaegar turned his eyes to the sky, knowing what was coming. He silently prayed for Mad Aerys death, then followed his son. The old goat will have this bunkers over his dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the 100 are launched... or the Westerosi version. And of course Oberyn has to be there, the man is a magnet for trouble. And talking about trouble magnets, Rhaegar and Lyanna met each other in less troublesome situation. Wonder how that´s going to go. But guess it won´t stay out of trouble, no? Review!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Windrelyn is the author of the poem in the history. English is not my mother tongue, so I still have a few difficulties with poems in that language. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, it´s the beginning of an idea that was brewing on my head.Oh, and try to guess the name of the last character to appear? Hope you liked it!!


End file.
